Canadian Pat. No. 1165473 entitled STANDARD KNEE RADIOGRAPH issued Apr. 10, 1984 to Queen's University at Kingston; Canada relates to apparatus having a similar objective but limited to assessment of alignment of the knee. The patient stands in a standard frame and X-ray photographs are taken from a point source of X-rays. There is no provision for moving the patient relative to that source, so that assessment of alignments from different angles is difficult and awkward for both the patient and the radiological technician.